nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Redpath
Basic Decription: : Martin Redpath is a human fighter who generally wears black clothing, a black bandanna and has the mark of a vampire slayer (described below) on his cheek. : Martin Redpath is Daniel Redpath's twin brother and as such neither was able to claim the full powers of their bloodline as passed down from their ancestor Redpath until the other passed. (Note: The empowerment is gifted to the eldest living member of the Redpath (and Grenditch) families.) While their powers were split between them Daniel was granted the ability to make people trust him and Martin was granted enhanced speed and endurance. Brief History: : Martin serves under General Cornwell "Razor" Grenditch (previously Lord General Alexander Grenditch. He was sent alone by the Ducal Army to investigate the Plague. At the time he was unaware of his brother's involvement in the Plague, thinking him to be dead. : Before he was a member of the Watch and a convicted treasonist Martin Redpath used to be a member of a small group of freedom fighters who would steal from lower-ranking nobles and redistribute to the common man. For two years the group engaged in harmless stealing and petty cat burglary, after which the group took a violent turn. Martin had been convinced that the nobles were far more unjust than he had originally thought. He helped to free prisoners who were unjustly incarcerated, who later joined the group. They broke into the homes of a local sheriff and a tax collector and murdered them for their crimes.    : He and his brother Daniel broke into the home of a Lord (whose name was never mentioned) with the intention of murdering him. The Lord, who was with his wife and child, asked them to kill him and take whatever they wanted but asked that his family be left alone. Martin agreed that they are innocent and innocents should be protected but his brother felt differently. Daniel replied "You and your kind must die for what you've done to my people!" and killed the Lord right there. Martin and his brother had an argument about what was to be done next where his bother revealed that they had killed every member of the tax collector and sheriff's families because they would inevitably grow up to be the same sort of scum.    : Martin finally understood that they had been using him from the start and he killed Daniel and turned in every member of the group (which were all murderers and convicts at this point anyway). This is the only time he has bested his twin brother at anything which seems to be a sore spot with Daniel whom we know hates to lose. Martin was given the choice to serve on the Wall rather than be obliterated. After five years time he was given pay for his work on the Wall which he sends to the families of those his group murdered. : The mark on his face was a "gift" from General Alexander Grenditch after eight years of service, marking him as a vampire slayer. The mark is supposed to be a snake wrapped around a stake but in reality looks more like a V and an S overlaid (because it was effectively carved into his face by a not very artistic man with a wooden sword). : After his efforts in assisting the barony of Anym in dealing with his brother's Plague, Martin was promoted to the rank of sergeant within the Voltan army by General Alexander Grenditch. Recorded at the Spirit Farewell of Lord General Alexander Grenditch, per his request, by Lady Anyasha Lithmiiriel Gilrain on September 18th, 611 E.R. ''' : “I, Lord General Alexander Grenditch hereby hold Martin Redpath’s sentence fulfilled. No longer must you serve Volta unless you wish to. You may serve in the army if you wish, you are a free man.” : Martin requested to be reinstated in the Army with the rank of Sergeant, which General Cornwell Grenditch granted. On '''December 11, 611 E.R. Daniel Redpath was permanently killed by Cynnir using a family heirloom (dagger) and Martin (presumably) inherited the full power of his bloodline. Category:People